


Chameleon

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #9:  Periwinkle</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #9: Periwinkle

Fact: No detail is too small.

Fact: Each one is revelatory, all together they tell a story.

His eyes feast on them—the fit of her dress, the shade of his tie, the crinkled corners of smiling eyes, the nervous twitch of full lips; he sees the slope of burdened shoulders, scuffed shoes haphazardly polished, the angled face nuzzling the neck of a very willing partner; he hears a lilting tongue filled with hope and the smooth tone that still hitches in anticipation.

His arsenal is ever growing.

Fact: No two people are exactly alike. But he comes damn close.  



End file.
